Comfort
by AllyLobster
Summary: Post ep for 6x04. After Alexis leaves, Rick goes over to Kate's apartment and lets her comfort him. Please read and review.


**This is a little late, since it's a post ep for 6x04, but I figured you guys wouldn't mind too much.**

* * *

Rick stared at the closed door for a few minutes, caught up in images from when Alexis was little and still did everything he asked of her. Before he knew what was happening, his phone was pressed against his ear as he listened to it ringing, praying that she would pick up.

"Castle? What's up?"

Rick swallowed and tried not to make it sound like he was about to cry. "Kate?"

He heard her chuckle softly over the phone, and it was enough to bring him fully out of his head. "Yeah, Castle. I assume you meant to call me?" She asked playfully.

Rick nodded even though she couldn't see him. "Yeah, I uh- I did."

"Rick? What's going on?" Kate asked after a moment of silence.

"She's gone." Rick said. "Can I-" He broke off and sighed, tried to get his thoughts into some kind of order. "Can I come over?"

"Of course, Rick. You don't have to ask."

"Thanks." Rick said and he hung up, already making his way to the door with his keys and phone in hand. The taxi ride to her place seemed to take forever, and Rick got antsy. When they finally arrived, he threw money at the driver, not caring if he paid way too much. He hurried into her building and chose the stairs, not wanting to spend any more time alone than he had to.

He finally reached her door and knocked, even though he had a key. Kate opened the door a moment later and gave him a soft smile. She didn't say a word as she stepped aside and allowed him to enter, watching as he went straight for the couch.

Kate closed the door and followed him. She sat down with some space in between them, and Rick was gratefully for the little bit of space.

"She just left." He began softly. "I would have missed her entirely if I'd gotten home even a few minutes later."

"Oh, Castle." Kate said softly. Space be damned she scooted over and wrapped her arms around him and let him cry into her shoulder.

"She didn't even give me a hug or a kiss. She just walked out. Left all her stuff at the loft, too."

Kate made shushing noises softly as she stroked his hair and allowed him to get it all out.

"My baby girl is gone, Kate. I don't know what happened."

Kate pulled away and smiled at him as she wiped the tears from his eyes. "She grew up, Rick. All little girls grow up, it's a part of life."

"You too?" He asked.

Kate chuckled. "Me too. I moved in with a guy right after high school. My parents weren't happy, but they got over it eventually. We broke up a month before my mom died, and that month of constant "I told you sos" from her was the happiest month of my life. Until I met you, anyway." Kate added the last bit with a blush.

"Look at you getting all sappy." Rick smiled, poking her side lightly.

"And if you mention it to anyone, I will hurt you." Kate said threateningly, but her smile ruined the effect.

They were silent for a moment before Rick sobered up again. "She's really gone. I still can't believe it."

"I know." Kate murmured. "Come on." She said as she stood up and held out her hand for him.

Rick looked at her skeptically, but after a moment he took her hand and followed when she led him through her bedroom and into the bathroom. She filled the tub and removed her clothes, gesturing for him to do the same. When he tried to step in before her, Kate stopped him and sank into the water with her back against the edge. When she was settled, she motioned for him to get in after her, and after a moment of adjusting, Kate had her arms wrapped firmly around him as she cradled him to her chest.

As they continued to sit in silence, Kate pressed soft kisses along his jaw line, murmuring soft words to him as she felt him relax. When they were both on the brink of sleep and the water had gone cold, she nudged him out of the tub and held out a pair of boxers from his drawer while she pulled on a sports bra and a pair of shorts and led him to the bedroom.

Once again, she got settled before holding her arms out to him, and it really shouldn't have melted her heart quite like it did when he immediately went to her, but it did, and she didn't care. She held him tightly and stroked his hair until they both fell asleep, their bodies entwined and drawing strength from the other.

* * *

**Hope that was ok. I've been playing around with something like this for a while, and I finally decided to write it. **

**Follow me on tumblr and twitter AllyLobster**

**Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)**


End file.
